deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Horror Game Battle Royale
Description Horror Characters! Everyone gets scared of em, and now the biggest ones will fight to the death! Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Horror Ga- Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT Wiz: You are ruining the intro... Boomstick: THERE'S A GODAMN MONSTER ON MY SCREEN! I DON'T THINK THIS WAS PART OF THE SCRIPT Wiz: For gods sake. Boomstick: AND HE'S COMING CLOSER TO THE FUCKING SCREEN! Wiz: CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SECOND, EVERYONE WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK, THIS DUMBASS IS RUINING THE EPISODE (music stops) --- Error, we'll be back soon! -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Horror Games. Boomstick: Pretty scary, so this is gonna be an extra sp00ky episode Wiz: There are horror characters that will be fighting today, like Slenderman, the monster in the forest. Boomstick: SCP-173, the SCP that scares the other SCP creatures. Wiz: Bendy, the being made of ink. Boomstick: Freddy Fazbear, the horror animatronic. Wiz: And Baldi, the worst teacher of all. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Slenderman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7wM6J6sKUs Wiz: In the deep forest when a brave being decides to walk there through the dark, there is a chance they will find one scary creature. Boomstick: And his name, is the Slenderman Wiz: Slenderman has the ability to teleport, being pretty handy in combat. He can teleport far distances and doesn't really have a limit. Boomstick: He can also use mini tentacles that come out straight from his penis! How weird. Wiz: He also has the ability to turn invisible, which is again really handy. Boomstick: Another ability he has the power of is to change his height and size, kinda like Ant-Man from Marvel. Wiz: Slenderman also can force his opponents to stare deep into his face, which he has none of. When he makes his opponent stare at him, there is no escape of the horror. Boomstick: Kinda reminds me of that one thing Ghost Rider does to people who break the law and such. Why is this guy copying Marvel a lot? Wiz: Slenderman has been able to kill all of his victims by a brutal fashion, and he is really a mystery. There is a lot of stuff unknown about him. Boomstick: Now Slenderman may seem overpowered, but he does have a huge weakness. Wiz: Yeah.. He's not really durable. He's been easily killed by a simple gun shot, so that may be a big problem. Boomstick: But no matter, Slenderman is still a one weird creature. Slenderman forces the player to stare at his face. SCP-173 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSleoOt4MAw Wiz: Imagine working for the SCP, Secure Contain Protect, and had to look at this disturbing creature when forced to. Boomstick: When you look at this creature, it is said when you look away from him, you will die. Wiz: Not much is known about him, so this section will probably be extremely short. Boomstick: Thing is about this guy, he can't really be killed. He just can't for some reason. He's pretty much immortal. Wiz: Like I said earlier, once you look at him you cannot look away. You have to stare at him until you leave the room. Boomstick: As mysterious and kinda cheap he seems, he kinda does have a weakness. Wiz: 173 cannot move when he everyone is looking at him. Opponents have to look away, otherwise he's not able to attack his victims. Boomstick: But still, SCP-173 still is one cheap bastard. SCP-173 is locked up and stares at the camera man. Freddy Fazbear https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaq8lp8q-Sg Wiz: Just like you imagined working for SCP earlier, imagine working at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Boomstick: Aaah pizza. The last thing mama Boomstick served me until she died in that stupid car crash... (Cries) Wiz: Uhhh... ok. Anyways, at Freddy Fazbears Pizza (FFP for short), there are countless animatronics trying to murder you as you do the job. Boomstick: The most famous animatronic of the bunch is Freddy Fazbear. Wiz: Freddy is more friendly compared to the rest, but he is still a killer. Sure, he's not brutal and all but he still wants to kill you. Boomstick: Freddy has many different forms, but they are all different robots so were only gonna count the base form. Wiz: Freddy has no real feats other than being able to instant kill the player. Boomstick: And he also has one big weakness... He's a robot kind've. Wiz: Being an animatronic gives you many limits, like not being able to run fast, and you don't really have a brain to think. Boomstick: However, he's pretty strong and sneaky. Being able to jumpscare the player sometimes without being in sight! Wiz: He also is very dumb. As seen in FNAF 2, he easily falls for the player wearing a Freddy mask. Boomstick: But even so, Freddy is still the coolest animatronic of the bunch. Except for Foxy, he's awesome. Awh man we should've used Foxy. He's way faster, stronger... Nvm. Freddy laughs as his victims scream in pain. Bendy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijMk0258Iho Wiz: Ok you know the drill, imagine you worked at Joey Drew Studios and you had to fight this creature. Boomstick: So many horror characters have the same backstory kinda. They all originate from a job place. People really need to do their job better.. Wiz: Like you can do yours... Boomstick: Hey! Shut up... Wiz: Anywho, Bendy is not an ordinary monster. He's kind've a goof ball. Just think of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Boomstick: Bendy is again, kinda featless. He's shown no feats where he's been able to... well anything. Only good thing about him is that he's made of ink, and that makes him hard to kill. Wiz: Like with the SCP, we will just make this section short. Because again, not much is known about him. Boomstick: However, Bendy is pretty fast as seen in the cartoons he's in. But... that's pretty much it. And I can't really say anything about Bendy now cuz that's it. Wiz: So uh, onto Baldi now? Bendy runs off and plays with Boris Baldi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gH3mmGlsFc Wiz: AGAIN IMAGINE IF YOU WERE AT A PLACE WHERE THERE'S A MONSTER. Boom. Story done. Let's move onto the fight now. Boomstick: Hold on Wiz, this is the only time I wanna do my job because you don't wanna do yours. Wiz: FINE. Baldi is a teacher with huge huge anger issues. I mean he wants to kill you because you got a math problem wrong. He wouldn't wanna kill me since my IQ is 500, and I can't get a single math problem wrong. Boomstick: Then whats 2 + 4 minus 1 that's quick mafs. Wiz: Excuse me? Boomstick: I have no clue. I just found it off of Itunes. Wiz: Anyways, Baldi is kinda op for being able to kill the opponent with 1 hit with his ruler Boomstick: He's also extremely fast, so it'll be hard to get away from him. Wiz: However, a big weakness is soda. He just doesn't like soda. Boomstick: When he gets hit by soda, it's like the FUS RO DAH from Skyrim. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bn40gUUd5m0 (end at 0:08) Wiz: Since that's it, we might as well get to the battle now. Boomstick: Alright... let's do this scary episode! Baldi: Congragulations. You found all 7 notebooks! Now all you need to do is RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAAAAAAAAAN (HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) Intermission https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEAAAATH BAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MY1rKvkTr4o A student was in the school, it was the field trip day. Baldi walked up to the student. Baldi: Let's go caaaampiiiiing! Student: Uhh... Ok? Baldi and the student rode the bus to the Slender forest. They saw Slenderman. It was terrifying. Baldi got out of the bus and pulled out his ruler. (music stops) Baldi: Move out of the road! Slenderman: ...There is no road. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so5E7Y6yVqc Baldi then got angry. Freddy Fazbear saw all the action outside the pizzeria and got out. He pulled out his microphone and laughed. SCP-173 saw them outside. A guard led out the monster by mistake, forgetting to look at the SCP. The SCP followed him outside and then murdered him. Bendy then came out of some ink from the ground and got in a fighting pose. Baldi: I just wanna go caampiiing. Freddy: HAHAHAHA! I am the robot that will murder you all! Slenderman: Die. Bendy: Woobity Zoobity! Who do we have here? Some more people wanna die! Woobity Zoobity! I sure am annoying.. btw u a kid or a squid? SCP-173: ... Announcer: FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBKZ5bsMwpw Slenderman sees Baldi running torwards him with his ruler. Baldi tries to smack Slender with the ruler but Slender dodges and stabs Baldi with a tentacle. Baldi's arm starts to bleed. Meanwhile, Bendy attacks SCP-173 but theres no effect. Bendy jumps back and shoots a ball of ink. Again, it does nothing. Bendy then tries kicking him, but gets jumpscared by Freddy. However, Bendy is still alive. Bendy then looks at Freddy in a fighting pose. However, while looking at Freddy, Bendy gets brutally murdered by SCP-173 while not looking. Bendy: WOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UMJylnTAlo Freddy: What in the world... SCP-173 then stares directly at Freddy. Freddy could not move. He was scared. Freddy: Oh no... You are one ugly bastard. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uH2_sPJuLw Meanwhile, Baldi was still trying to hit Slender, but he kept teleporting. Baldi gave up and looked at Freddy. He ran to Freddy to attack but saw SCP-173. Baldi: What in gods name is that? SCP-173 stares directly at both Freddy Fazbear and Baldi. Slenderman teleports to SCP-173. Slenderman: What are you fools doing? There was no response. They had no chance of escaping SCP-173. It was life or death. (music stops) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MR6pUblQgsA Slenderman had his chance. Slenderman summoned a bunch of tentacles and stabbed Baldi and Freddy. He ripped off both their heads and threw them to the ground as they screamed in pain. Slenderman: Now it is time for us to fight. Slenderman shoved a tentacle inside SCP-173, but had no effect. SCP-173 was sitting there doing nothing. Slenderman: Dammit. Can this guy even die? Slenderman thought he saw the student walk off in the distance and looked behind him. Nothing. When he looked back, he was stabbed by SCP-173. The screen goes black... (music stops) K.- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-HiBWZ7VMY Student: He has no eyes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKLxUpLrR0g Slenderman grabbed SCP-173's arm and forced him to look at his face. It was the end. SCP-173 was ripped into pieces by the terrifying discovery. K.O. Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7wM6J6sKUs Boomstick: Jesus Christ that ending. Wiz: Sure, SCP-173 cannot die, but Slenderman is no ordinary human. He again, has no eyes. Slenderman would not fall for SCP-173's trick for having no face. Boomstick: Plus, would you really expect Bendy to win this? Bendy is by far the worse one in this competition. He has no feats, and he can only run pretty fast from the things we saw in the cartoons. Wiz: And for Baldi, he's just a psychopath. Nothing special about him. He would survive longer than Bendy however for being able to run fast, instant kill his opponents, and a bit more than what Bendy has to offer. Boomstick: Then Freddy, which is just a no brainer he would get 3rd. Wiz: And we just explained SCP-173 for ya, so this was kinda close one. Seeing SCP-173 cannot die and this IS Death Battle. Boomstick: I guess SCP-173 was BLINDED from the horrifying Slendy! Wiz: The winner, is Slenderman. NEXT TIME OOON DEATH BATTLE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcoqR9Bwx1Y A skeleton man walks through the final corridor. SANS! VS... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzdx8jV6GaY A Paper Man walks in the Toad Town to the princess' castle. PAPER MARIO! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ocarknotin Category:Battle Royales